


Steam

by Bw90



Series: Rafael and Sophie [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, Raul Esparza - Fandom
Genre: A little bit of everything, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bw90/pseuds/Bw90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie helps Rafael blow off some steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I am very sorry this took so long to get out. I planned for it to be up before but I learned a valuable lesson in writing this. Smut is not nearly as easy to write as I thought. 
> 
> This takes place at some point after the first but there's no exact timeline. Rafael and Sophie are basically stuck and want more but afraid to ask. I really hope one of you enjoy this and thank you for taking the time to read!

"Sophie, we need to leave for real this time." A small frown formed as she heard Rafael call her name one more time. He was already losing patience with her before but now she could hear the frustration in his voice. Hell, she could tell just by his heavy steps he was in a mood. “We have twenty minutes.” he continued, ranting on about road construction and traffic as she looked for her favorite heels. She was in the process of remodeling and her apartment was now a mess of boxes and tools. So, God only knows where the stilettos went to now.

Frustrated, she took another deep breath. When she turned around, Rafael was standing there at the door and looked incredibly handsome in his lovely black tux. He looked so good in fact that she almost suggested they scrap their plans for tonight all together and stay home. Instead, she held up two pairs of heels for him to choose from. "I prefer the black." he answered, turning to inspect his tie. She should have known those would be his pick. They were understated and elegant and made her legs look heavenly. So when this wedding turned out to be a total bore, he would at least have those to feast upon.

For balance or for one more excuse to touch her grumpy date, Sophie reached for his shoulder as she played with the delicate black strap around her ankle. As she stood up, his hands circled her waist and he pulled her flush against him. “You look divine.” he hummed so close that she could almost feel his words more than she could hear them. Her day was long and exhausting and for a brief moment she was comforted by the steady thump of his heart and chest as it rose. She took a deep breath, inhaling his scent as his hands trailed down to her hips, squeezing.

"Zip me up, please," she asked, quickly turning away. Sophie could have very easily zipped her own dress but underneath was the lingerie she has been eagerly waiting to show off. She knew he would love the barely-there, blush pink lace or at least he should. A couple days ago she found the expensive present, wrapped up nicely on the bed. She had sent Rafael a quick preview, followed by a few more suggestive shots. He was quick to respond but she thanked him again with a sweet kiss. "Are you ready to go? I heard traffic tonight is just dreadful and I don't want us to be late."

"Move," he commanded, shaking his head as he ushered her out. To further his point, he gave her ass a hard playful slap. She was going to add a protest to her squeal but Sophie took his hand in hers before she could get another one.

About the time they got to the car, he received a call from work. _Another call from work._ When she was getting ready Sophie heard him arguing with someone on the phone. She had a good idea who was on the other end so she tuned him out.

Right now they were working on a big case involving a pop star and the college coed found gagged, bound and dead in his bed. The young woman's death obviously caught the attention of the media and since then it's been a circus. They knew eventually everything would go back to normal but the added pressure left the lawyer exhausted, wound up and ready to snap at any moment.

Since the news broke, Sophie has not been able to see much of Rafael, which turned out to much harder than she thought it would be. Then again, when they first started seeing each other she was fairly certain the only person he was capable of maintaining a relationship with was himself. As it turns out she was wrong and she did not give him nearly enough credit. She was in love with him. Once you get past everything else, he was incredibly sweet and attentive. Sure, there have been a couple dates cut short and late night calls but so far she was happy and there was nothing to complain about.

She was still worried about him though. The last few days have been particularly hard. The case was supposed to be a no brainer but as more and more information came out everything started to get messy and more complicated. Rafael was confident that he could still win the case but the extra attention had everyone breathing down his neck. So now he was working even longer hours and barely sleeping. They still saw each other but that was basically just long enough for a round of midnight missionary and a quick kiss in the morning. He promised to make this all up to her. Sophie wasn't concerned about herself but she wasn't about to turn down the chance to spend time alone. She just needed to get him off the damn phone first.

She waited patiently though as he explained the legal ramifications of whatever Olivia wanted to try. As the conversation started to become more heated, his fingers grazed her shoulder before he gently brushed them through her golden blonde locks. She fought in vain to hide her shiver as he twirled a long piece around but his smug smirk said he saw everything. "Look, I have to go," he huffed, looking to his watch. They exchanged a few more choice words and the call ended. She considered adding her own two sense to lighten the mood but decided to let him stew. It would work in her favor later anyways. "Sorry."

As much as he complained about his job and the added stress, she knew Rafael loved what he did for a living. It was his passion and he's helped a lot of people over the years. He has always done his best though to make time for her and rarely let work get in the way. There were times when the two worlds bled into each other though but she could handle it. "No apologies needed," she smiled, gently rubbing his thigh. It was nice to have a quiet moment between the two of them but unfortunately as he leaned closer to her, he received another text from Liv. “Is everything okay?”

“She is going to kill me.”

He was joking but then again, there was a good chance he was right. A recent scare revealed he was up ten pounds from last year and his blood pressure and cholesterol were too high. He was now on a medication to lower both but Rafael chose to ignore the other recommendations from his doctor. Which also made her worry. Sophie loved her job too but she knew she was no good to anyone dead. “You know, we don't have to do this tonight. We can always just go home.”

She was not working late into the night but her schedule was still demanding. From the moment she got up this morning, she’s been busy. She’s been on her phone and on the move all over the city trying to wrangle volunteers, secure permits and negotiate deals for the latest project she was working on. Sophie went from a ribbon cutting ceremony with the Mayor, straight home to get ready for this and she didn't have the luxury of just throwing on a tux.

Even though she was really looking forward to tonight, she would understand. “I'm sorry. I'm here now,” he whispered, putting his blackberry away for the time being as he kissed her. “You have my full attention until Monday morning.”

Sophie fought to hide her surprised look and try to play it cool but soon enough a bright smile spread across her face. In all honesty, she would have been perfectly content spending the night alone with Rafael. The rest of the weekend was a dream. “I may need to get that in writing, Mr. Barba,” she teased, kissing his jaw before getting a quick nip in too. It was only thirty-six hours but she could do a lot with it and judging by the pink flush settled on his ears and cheeks, he knew that as well. “I know of a notary nearby who owes me a huge favor.”

“Get out of the car.”

The wedding was no different than the countless others she’s attended throughout the years. Truth be told, if you have been to one society wedding you have been to them all. Helen’s mother came from an extremely wealthy family upstate and her father was a well known judge who recently made a successful senate run. She met the bride as freshmen at Yale.

No expense was spared today. They had the very best of everything. Helen had the most exclusive venue, a thirty thousand dollar dress and flowers flown in from all over the world. They were literally hanging from the ceiling and shoved in every other crack and crevice. She was surprised the giant crucifix was not adorned with a flower crown as well but it seemed there were still some things that were sacred. All joking aside, it was all fairly impressive but they had one teeny problem.

“Do you think she got cold feet?”

They rushed to get here and were still almost ten minutes late. Thankfully, there were other guests making their way inside but she still felt a small pang of guilt as they took their seats in the back row. That was an hour ago. Sophie really wasn't surprised she was late though. In over ten years, she’s never been early or hell, even on time for anything. Unfortunately, her guests were not as forgiving as her friends and everyone was tired of waiting - including her own date. “I was told not one but two major magazines publications want to publish photos of the wedding - she will show.”

Rafael fidgeted. He thumbed through the bible in front of them. He straightened his tie and then his cuff links, again. He played with the fabric of her dress that fell in his personal space as she pointed out some of the more notable guests in attendance. She was usually his date so this was a nice change of pace. Even she only had so many juicy stories to share though and when she ran out, he went back to his phone. That’s when she got the idea to send him one of the outtakes from earlier. Fully nude. She smiled to herself as he began to blush and shift uncomfortably in his seat. “Are you okay? You look flushed.”

“The priest was behind us.”

“Oh, should I confess now or later?”

Twenty minutes later, the bride made her grand entrance escorted by her adoring father. Sophie was not one to get overly emotional but that and the father/daughter dance usually was enough to make her tear up. She stayed strong this time but the same could not be said for the weepy groom. She found his show of emotion to be very sweet but Rafael on the other hand, rolled his eyes. He was not impressed. “I've seen more convincing tears out hardened criminals.” Despite the death glare from the older woman next to them, she quietly laughed into his shoulder as he told her what he really thought of the rest of the wedding.

“You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves.”

_She had no idea_. Sophie just smiled though and stayed quiet long enough to get through the long ceremony. The reception was located nearby at one of the hotels the groom’s family owned. The spacious ballroom was decorated the same way as the church. Everything was pure white. White flowers, white table linens and as Rafael pointed out, all white guests. The only color found was on the fourteen bridesmaids who wore the palest shade of pink possible.

_Also known as basically white_.

It was a beautiful wedding but as she looked around, she noticed it was oddly reminiscent of her own from years ago. Back when Sophie was young, dumb and in love with a guy who would always stand by her side. She decided to wash that thought down with a little champagne. “Do you want to dance?”

“Yes!”

The first time he asked her to dance, she turned him down and to this day she still regretted that choice so now whenever he asks, Sophie always yes. As the Bee Gee’s, _To Love Somebody_ started to play, his hands skimmed over her back before one settled on her hip and her chin rested on his shoulder. “Thank you for coming tonight.” she smiled as she leaned to kiss his cheek. He would never expect her to thank him but she also knew he moved a lot of things around to be here and it meant a lot. Rafael held her close as they slowly swayed together. Despite there being almost six hundred other guests, it was quite intimate but she still asked him to repeat himself when he whispered to her. “Hmm?”

“I said, you're still going to pay for the picture.”

She laughed out loud as he loosened his grip on her and she twirled. “I have no regrets,” Rafael reached for her again, wrapping his arms around her as they came together. Sophie moaned softly against him, tasting the bourbon on his lips and tongue as the kiss deepened. She took whatever this relationship was very seriously but she was not above playing games. Especially when they ended so well. “Believe me, it was worth it to watch you squirm like a whore in church.”

They made it through a few more songs before he needed a break. She was actually ready to go anyways. This had been a long day and as far as she was concerned, it was now over. Against the odds, Rafael seemed to have enjoyed himself as well and she wanted to get him home before he turned into a pumpkin. So Sophie went to tell a couple close friends good bye and congratulated the bride one last time. When she came back to their table, she found her date all alone holding an expensive crystal champagne flute. “I think you've had enough, my friend.”

He leaned back further in his chair, relishing in her attention as she rubbed his tense shoulders and kissed the top of his head. Slowly her hands traveled down, rubbing his chest and settling on his stomach with a gentle pat. Public displays of affection always seemed to come easier for him when he’s got a few drinks in him so she wasn't the least bit surprised when he nuzzled his face into her and commented that she smelled good enough to eat.

“Well, you may want to wait. Word on the street is the new district attorney is power hungry and no one is safe,” she teased, feeling his shoulders rise as her warm breath tickled his ear. Funny enough, he didn't disagree with her statement or at least part. He only hummed in satisfaction as he rubbed her forearm. “I refuse to be arrested because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself.”

Rafael moved his chair back, motioning for her to take a seat as he patted his thigh. Despite her previous stance, she wasted no time making herself comfortable in his lap. He pulled Sophie closer with one arm securely around her waist as his other hand began to wander. He went further than she had initially expected, caressing the top of her thigh with tender strokes. “Don't worry. I can put a good word in for you with the DA,” he winked as his knuckles skimmed over the lace covering her cunt. Her breath hitched as his long fingers slipped underneath, slowing running one through her wet folds. “I'm sure we can come up with some kind of arrangement that works for everyone. How does that sound?”

“How about you just take me home, Romeo.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is entirely smut - some might say too much smut. I went a little overboard but once I started I couldn't stop. 
> 
> I also cannot be held responsible for the Spanish in this chapter. It all came from google translate. To be honest English is not even my first language and I am even less comfortable with Spanish. So I will probably not be using it as often as other stories.

Coming out of the elevator, he was impressed as she navigated backwards with ease in the sky high heels. He groaned into her lips, grasping at the nape of her neck as she groped him over his pants. He knew this case had been hard on them both but Rafael never anticipated how much he would actually miss her. He missed late night conversations. He missed dinners and dates. He missed the feel and the weight of her body in his arms. “Mamacita, slow down.”

Unlocking the door, Rafael held on to her tight as they stumbled into darkness, a mess of kisses, moans and nips. Sophie barely gave him enough time to turn off the alarm before her hands were on him again, pushing off his jacket and moving quickly to undo his tie. It was in her impatience that she slipped, tripping over something on the floor and hit her head. Not very hard but enough to leave them both stunned as she laid back and covered her face in shame. “Ow..”

Sophie mewled with an exaggerated pout and he immediately knelt down and rubbed the back of her head as he kissed her forehead. It took her a minute but eventually a broad grin spread across her face and despite his racing heart, he smiled, too. "My shoes!"

Rafael had no idea what she was going on about now until she reached for what she tripped over and slapped his shoulder. The very same shoes that he promised were not at his place and even went as far as to chastise her for losing, sat right where she told him they would be. Right next to the couch. “You didn't even look, you ass,” she laughed, trying to hit him over the head but he pulled the Louboutins away before she ever had a chance. In an instant the frustration and anger he was still holding onto faded away as Sophie playfully slapped his cheek. “You so owe me, mister.”

 _That was an understatement_. He _so_ owed her for the way he acted earlier, the last few weeks and hell, the several months, if he was completely honest. Rafael was acutely aware that there were very few people who were patient enough to put up with him on a regular basis but somehow she made the short list. He was ashamed to admit he missed the moment when she went from being a person just passing through his life to one of the most important. At some point, Sophie carved a spot for herself and now he couldn't imagine his life without her.

She was his sun. His bright spot in an otherwise gloomy day. He wasn't sure how or why he got so lucky but he refused to go back to how things were before.

He still feigned annoyance, making her beam all the more. They were by no means perfect but he honestly could not have dreamed up someone so imperfect. He tried to pull her back to her feet and continue what they started but that was a lot harder than he thought, especially when she was determined to keep him in place. “Right here.” she commanded like the little queen she was. If she was anyone else he may not have yielded so easy but tonight, he obeyed. He knew it would pay off. So Rafael nestled, settling comfortably between her lean legs as his lips brushed against hers and she sighed. As the kiss deepened again he was rewarded with another satisfied purr.

“You pretend to be such a good girl but you'll take me anywhere you can get it, won't you?”

“I have no idea what you're talking about, I am perfectly sweet. You told me so,” she breathed, threading her fingers through his thick hair as he sucked and nipped at her ear. Rafael skimmed his hands over her body, following her curves as her back arched into his touch. Her kisses made him hungry and tipsy, the softness of her mouth matching the velvety heat below. She spread her legs wider for him without an ounce of shame, tipping her pelvis to further her point. “I can beg if you'd like.”

He would have loved nothing more than to draw this out and hear all of the pretty things that spill out when she’s desperate. Rafael could make her feel how he did today. When she sent him those pictures earlier he was in the squad room, going over new evidence. Rock hard, he had to claim a pulled muscle just so he could stay seated when everyone else stood up. For the rest of his visit, Carisi kept giving him tips to prevent the injury from happening again. A man in his forties really shouldn’t have that problem but no matter what he tried, he could not get her image out of his mind. “Papi, please.”

“That’s the best you've got? _Papi, please?”_ He huffed, trying to sound offended by her lack of creativity. His jaw went slack though as she circled her clit and ground her knee into his hard dick as encouragement for him to join her. _Dios míos._

“ _Por favor?”_

Instead of a snarky comeback, Rafael decided to give his queen what she wanted and plunged his fingers deep inside of her. “Oh, God _por favor_ ,” she moaned, grasping at his shirt as she eagerly rocked her hips. He savored the moment, taking in the nice flush across her skin and the sound of his name on her lips. As she pushed against him, he pumped even harder, making her whimper as he curled his fingers in and teased her clit. With each pass, she was closer and closer, teetering at the edge of bliss. “Mmhm, right there.”

“My greedy girl.” he hummed into her hair with a smug smirk as her tight cunt throbbed and he spread her juices. As Rafael relaxed, he propped himself up next to her and watched as she began to unravel. Sophie writhed, desperately touching her breasts, neck and everything else within her reach. While this certainly would not have been his first choice, even he had to admit there was something undeniably thrilling about taking his gorgeous friend on the floor in a three thousand dollar cocktail dress.

Rafael’s plan was to spend whatever time he had left worshipping this body. She was already so wet and so willing and his rough treatment only aroused her more. “Come on, spread your legs wider for papi, show me how bad you really want it.”

She shuddered as he added a third finger, now suddenly feeling every inch of his assault. It did more for him than it should, seeing her struggle and stretch just to take that much. Judging by the look on her face, she could not decide if this was all too much or not quite enough. He would have chosen the former but that was only before she whimpered, begging for a release. “Always más, más, más,” he laughed under his breath as she nodded, chewing on her bottom lip. As he roughly rolled her swollen clit under his thumb, the fine line between pleasure and pain blurred further and she saw stars. “There you go, let me hear you - let it all out.”

There were days when he still felt ashamed or at least guilty for how things started between them, but when she looked up at him that way, nothing else in the world mattered. Not only did she give him the freedom and space to be himself but she needed this too. He still wanted more. “Up - get up.”

Boneless, content and confused, Sophie couldn't seem to put two simple words together until he nudged her thigh. He grabbed her hand, forcibly pulling her against him and into his arms. With her legs wrapped securely around him, their lips never left each other as Rafael carried her to his bedroom. He only stopped long enough to drop her down on the king sized bed and take in the view in front of him and what a wonderful sight that was.

Perched, her chest heaved slightly and her dress was now hitched indecently high, giving him a pretty peak of pink between her thighs. He knew as soon as he saw the lavish set they would be a perfect pair but presented to him that way was something else entirely. He was more than ready to unwrap her. Rafael still took his time though, bringing her foot to his chest and massaging as he undid the gold buckles. As always, she relished in the extra attention and fuss, smiling to herself as she watched him care for her in the simplest way. “If you keep this up you might not ever get rid of me.”

He let her comment simmer, touching him much deeper than she probably intended. “Unzip me,” she asked, turning around as she pulled her hair to the side. Reaching behind her, he was careful again, not wanting to tear the delicate fabric. As he tossed the dress to the side, Sophie shook her long locks loose, messing up her once perfectly coiffed pin curls. Fully on display now, she went to her hands and knees, crawling to him as she closed the small gap between them. “What do you think, Mr. Barba?”

He grumbled his satisfaction in a low growl as he ran his thumb over her lips, thinking of an all too brief moment they shared just a couple days ago. After learning of yet another setback in the case, she surprised Rafael at his office and spent what was left of her lunch break on her knees in front of him. Now he wanted nothing more than to smear her crimson rouge again but instead, he tangled his hands in her hair, tugging gently. He caressed the back of her head and slim shoulders as her fingers skimmed over his sides, adoring his own curves. As she made quick work of his buttons, Sophie occasionally looked up, stealing small glances through thick lashes as she tried to play up her role as the sweet submissive to his dominant. “You are shameless.”

“I just know what I want. There’s a difference,” she whispered, peppering his chest and stomach with warm, wet kisses. Leaning closer, his touch turned encouraging as he nudged her lower and watched as she focused her attention on his belt buckle. One by one, she made a show of slowly tugging the leather strap out of every loop. “It looks like we might want the same thing, papi.”

A small twitch pulled at the corner of his mouth as Rafael swatted her hands away from his pants and pushed her back. She never strayed from his body as she watched him undress and wrapped a fist around his dick. He gave himself three hard strokes as he crawled onto the bed, stalking over her purposely as if she was his prey. He could feel the sweet warmth that radiated from her and rose up to greet his own. Sophie nearly trembled with anticipation as he hooked his fingers in her panties and pulled them down. Her body reacted as naturally as he expected, presenting herself to him as her legs splayed.

Pulling back, their eyes locked for a breathless second as he licked his lips and watched as her eyes desperately pleaded with him. Sophie will always be the most beautiful woman he has ever met but there were times when she literally took his breath away. There was no rhyme or reason but every time it happened, Rafael swore he could feel his heart constrict. He knew in those moments he would never be as happy as he was now without her by his side. “Su marido era un puto idiota.”

He blamed the bourbon, her light perfume and the fact that she had no idea what he was saying for the courage to share his true feelings. Sophie told him once what happened with her ex and he still felt the same way today as he did then. Her husband was a fool. He had her every single day and for the rest of his life and he chose to walk away. Rafael knew he wasn't perfect but he was determined not to make the same mistake. “Why don't you tell me exactly what you want, cariño.”

When she didn't answer fast enough, he quickly grabbed both of her hands in his one, restraining them above her head. Her big blue eyes widened in a mix of surprise, amusement and a smidge of fear. “You. I want you,” she swallowed hard, his body covering her own as he ground his lower half into her trembling thigh. Rafael’s free hand roamed the rest of her quivering body, pinching and sucking and leaving angry red marks where he saw fit. He already knew Sophie wouldn't be thrilled when she saw them in the morning but for right now he honestly could care less. In one way or another he would make her his. “I only want you, Rafael.”

Sophie struggled, trying in vain to squirm out of his tight grip. No matter how hard she fought or how much she tried to pretend this was not what she wanted, Rafael could see it in her eyes. This had been her plan all night. She wound him up and then let him go, only to have the tables turn on her. Now it was her begging, almost shaking with the insatiable need just to touch him. Her her skin rubbing against his was unfortunately the only luxury he afforded her. “Raf, come on,” she pleaded as he tore his mouth away from her and she whimpered at the sudden loss. “Let - let me go.”

Her raspy pleas fell on deaf ears. He was getting too much satisfaction out of seeing her struggle to even consider her request. The harder Sophie fought, the stronger his hold on her became. It was only when she realized he was not going to give in, she finally surrendered. “Good girl, see that wasn't so hard,” he praised, cupping her cunt roughly as he rubbed his thumb right above her clit. Instinctively, her hips flexed while her long legs pulled up, desperate for his fingers to move. “Oh, no, no. I can't have you getting lazy on me. This one you earn, princess.”

Rafael’s teeth raked her collarbone, nipping as he yanked the delicate bra down, fully exposing her. A slight flush settled on her cheeks and she almost felt ashamed by how aroused she was by his callous behavior. As the cool air hit her skin and his fingers teased, tweaked and fondled her full breasts, goosebumps spread across her skin like wildfire. Kneading, he released her hands as he rose up, moving to anchor himself on either side of her but still holding her in place. Sophie leaned forward briefly, testing her freedom only to be pushed back down again, making her bare breasts jut out to him like some kind of a sacred offering. “Who do you belong to?”

“Rafael,” she hissed as he sucked too hard on her sensitive skin. Soon enough her small hands tangled in his hair and gripping his head as she desperately tried to ease him off her. Rafael took her hard nipple in his mouth, sucking before he flicked the tip of his tongue over its peak. “ _Papi, please_ ,” she groaned, thrusting her breasts in his face as he suckled greedily. “I'm yours - please just fuck me now.”

He slowly teased her into submission, wanting nothing more than for her to feel as vulnerable as he did every time he looked at her. Tonight he wanted to fuck her so hard she did not have the strength to walk away from him. Rafael grabbed a handful of her hair, craning her head back as he ran his nose across her throat before placing a single kiss. His right hand hooked underneath her knee, forcing her leg uncomfortably high up on his waist and waited for her to whine. “Say it again.”

“I'm yours.”

He knew how sickeningly turned on she was by the whole act by the liquid heat that now pooled between her legs. He could not help but breathe in long drawls, inhaling as much of her sweet scent as he could. Rafael swirled the head of his cock in her wetness, teasing her clit again before he notched himself inside her entrance. “Make me yours, Rafael. Give me what I deserve.”

His hips surged forward, snapping as he buried himself as deep as her body would allow. Rafael rammed himself home, filling her so completely that Sophie cried out in surprise. She arched into him as his punishing thrusts crashed into her and set a furious pace. This wasn't sweet lovemaking or hell, even sex for that matter. It was a straight hard fuck, meant to prove a point not only to her but himself. “ _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ ,” he growled out, punctuating each word with a series of dizzying thrusts that made her feel so deliciously light headed. “Eres mías, mi amor.”

“Yes, yes, just harder,” she panted in his ear, now blindly agreeing to anything as he rocked her over and over again. Sophie clung to his shoulders, digging her fingernails into his back as he groaned into her neck. If even possible he picked up his pace as she tried hard to stifle her own growl against his chest. “Oh… my ….god - so good, you are so mine.”

It was with those last few words he ground out in satisfaction, finally looking down to see her, his Sophie, instead of an object to posses. Rafael shuddered, shivering under her delicate touch as she cupped his face and brought her lips to his again. He dropped his weight fully on hers as he wrapped himself around her and relished in the feeling of her shattering against him as he drove into her with one last rough thrust.

Too sated to move, Rafael stayed right where he was. His head rested on her chest, comforted by her still pounding heart that was loud and strong despite her feather light touches at the nape of his neck. As he pulled himself off of Sophie, he rolled onto his back and she quickly tucked into his side. “I was wrong.”

Rafael buried his nose in her hair, breathing her scent mixed with his as he held Sophie close. He desperately wanted to remember this moment in case this never happens for them again. Until he had the courage to say something, that is how he lived - moment to moment. For now though he was at peace and she was his. “Hmm?”

“You are going to kill me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Should I keep going or stop before I embarrass myself? To smut or not to smut, is the question here and the fate of Rafael and Sophie is in your hands! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and thank you very much for the comments and kudos on the last story!


End file.
